


Day 21: Scratching

by Nightelfbane



Series: Just Kinktober Things [14]
Category: Mass Effect - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Implied Sexual Content, Kinktober 2017, Scratching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-21
Updated: 2017-10-21
Packaged: 2019-01-08 17:14:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12258639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nightelfbane/pseuds/Nightelfbane
Summary: Shepard visits Doctor Chakwas.





	Day 21: Scratching

"Dr. Chakwas?"

Chakwas turned in her chair to see Commander Shepard standing in her doorway, looking nervous. Strangely, she wasn't wearing her uniform. She was wearing baggy sweatpants and a too-large sweater.

"What can I do for you, Shepard?"

Shepard stepped fully into the medbay, wincing as she moved. the door closing behind her. "I have a, uhh...private issue to discuss."

"I see." Chakwas turned back to her computer and pressed a button. The windows looking out into the mess hall darkened, blocking the view of any potential peeping toms. She stepped past Shepard to lock the door before turning back. "So, what do you need help with?"

Chakwas's eyes widened as Shepard began taking off her baggy clothing, "Good Lord, Shepard, what have you been doing?"

Shepard's body was covered in long, angry red scratches, with a series of puncture wounds concentrated on her neck, shoulders, and breasts. Chakwas almost suspected she had been the victim of a varren attack.

"Did you get those in the assault on the Collector base?" Chakwas asked. 

Shepard blushed fiercely, though not from the nudity. She mumbled something in response to Chakwas's question.

Chakwas was at the medi-gel dispenser, pumping generous loads of the fluid into her hands. "I'm sorry, can you speak up?"

Shepard mumbled again.

Chakwas turned back to her, cupping the medi-gel in her hands. "Shepard, I can't help you if you don't let me."

Shepard sighed and looked up at the ceiling. "Garrus Vakarian."

"What?"

"You asked me what I had been doing."

"What does-oh. Oh!"

"Yeah."

"You and Garrus?"

"Uh-huh." Shepard's eyes were still fixed on the ceiling as Chakwas began rubbing the medi-gel over her injuries. 

"When did that happen?" Chakwas asked.

Shepard hissed as the doctor rubbed a particularly raw scratch. "Just before the Collector base."

"You  _fought_ like this?"

Shepard shook her head. "No, no. These happened...after." 

Chakwas finished slathering the medi-gel over Shepard's wounds. 

"Victory sex?"

"Something like that, yeah."

The medigel was already closing Shepard's scratches. "Step into this, please," Chakwas said, setting down a bin on the ground and turning away to fetch the ultrasound generator. She used it to "deactivate" the medi-gel, which released its grip on Shepard's skin and fell into the bin where it could be disposed of properly. When Shepard was free of medi-gel, she got dressed.

"Thanks, doctor." 

"Not a problem. And here, take these." She tossed Shepard a package. She caught it and looked at the label.

"Turian talon caps? How did you know?"

Chakwas laughed. "Let's just say Joker owes me 50 credits."

Shepard's blush returned in full force.

* * *

The package remained unopened in a drawer on Shepard's desk for years to come.

On a completely unrelated note, Shepard started to keep packages of medi-gel in her quarters at all times. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Do you cocklobsters have any IDEA how hard it was for me to NOT turn this into lesbian Shepwas smut? Like, the only reason I didn't was because that would involve infidelity and I don't do that.  
> I might write a very similar fic where it happens, though.  
> Just imagine Chakwas rubbing that medi-gel all over Shepard's hard, muscled body...  
> Yup. I'm doing that. Eventually.


End file.
